


you're pregnant?

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where they tell the sheriff that stiles is pregnant...sterek drabble - 10/10 - words of the day: due, fade, password





	you're pregnant?

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles shows his father the fading rune on his wrist that helped him to conceive. 

“Pregnant. Like pregnant?”

“Yeah.”

“But-“

Derek walks up behind Stiles. “It’s rare but the doctor said Stiles would be fine.”

His father asks when he’s due. “Uh, June 9th.” Worried about the look on his dad’s face he asks, “Are you okay?”

“I asked you for my password to the computer and you told me you’re pregnant. Gimme a minute.” Frowning slightly, Stiles turns to his mate, but his father stops him and pulls him into a hug. “Am I really gonna be a grandpa?”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
